commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Krypton
Captain Krypton is a Kryptonian entity with vast power, driven by a hidden lust for power and more primarily a conviction to instil and maintain order. He takes the abilities of those he murders and uses them to stabilise the DCU. History Reboot Early History Captain Krypton was created in a lab by unknown Kryptonian scientists shortly before Krypton's destruction. He was designed as an icon and renowned on the planet as Krypton's salvation - until it was too late, and Krypton was doomed, and the explosion launched Captain Krypton toward Earth. Growth Captain Krypton grew very quickly and adjusted his trajectory, almost overshooting Earth but instead landing in America. Here, he met Bruce Wayne, under the alias Batman, and got to grips with humankind - he began sporting a costume akin to Superman's to let down his foes' guards. Soon, his lust for power began to overcome him, and Captain Krypton began to murder in the masses to stockpile abilities. Captain Krypton killed over 35 heroes and villains, unlocking great power for himself. Ideological Evolution Captain Krypton's lust for power was dulled, close to satisfied, and his desire to repent by making the world a better place became clear to himself. He began to find a solution to his problem, building the most advanced lab on Earth, 'The Stronghold', and burying himself deep underground. Here he developed technologies and sciences for months, creating many resources to defeat villainy and protect The Stronghold to keep himself locked in, but never finding a solution to his insatiable hunger. World's End The readings in The Stronghold grew very volatile as time manipulation from Flashpoint was detected - its defences became active, and Krypton and his progress was saved from deletion. Jayboot A Sick Realisation Escaping from the damage imposed upon The Stronghold, the one place on Earth which could contain the Captain, he soon began to comprehend what exactly had happened. Upon understanding that the old world had been temporally wiped, Captain Krypton constructed a personal mission to reinstate time as he knew it - be it because he seeks order, or because he must take his mind off his lust. Rise of a New Age Captain Krypton watched as the heroes of DC arose, such as Batman, The Flash, Zhadow, Black Matter, Superman, and more; and with them, their villainous counterparts. He took on the human identity of Henry Cask, investing in companies he knew would excel, exploiting his perfect recollection of the old world. He created complex social media profiles and a detailed fake identity, becoming a popular media personality to easily influence the public under his new name. Superheroes on TV "Henry Cask" was soon invited on Jack Ryder's show, where they discussed what superheroes mean for America and if they're even real. CK imposed his beliefs upon Jack and his audience, and invited superheroes to come on to prove their innocence. Superman and Black Matter obliged, and proved to a very public audience that not all superheroes are politically aware. Powers and Abilities PHYSICALS: STR: 35x C-SPD: 60x S-PWR: 200x A-POT: 600x T-SPD: 35x INTL: 50x P-DURA: 20x E-DURA: 350x HEAL: 15x SOLAR CHARGE RATE: 100x MAXIMUM CHARGE MULTIPLIER: 50x CAN ABSORB LANTERN LIGHT KRYPTONITE: BASE POWER AT MOST TO 1/50TH NORMAL LEVELS MORE RESISTANT | IF ABOVE 60% POWER: x10 multiplier GOLD KRYPTONITE: DOWN VISION-BASED ABILITIES FOR 5 MINUTES FOR EVERY 5 SECONDS OF EXPOSURE) RED SOLAR: [RECHARGES VISION-BASED ABILITIES BUT REDUCES POWER TO 1/10TH NORMAL LEVELS DRAINS THROUGH SOLAR ENERGY 2X FASTER POWERS: VISION: POWER: * Red Solar Vision RED SUN * Yellow Solar Vision YELLOW SUN * (CAN COMBINE RED AND YELLOW SOLAR VISION TO CREATE BLUE SUN) * Force Vision SOM * Heat Vision Kryptonian * Cosmic Rays SOM * Arctic Vision 20x * Can bend vision rays * Holographic projection production SIGHT: * Electromagnetic Spectrum * Can see magic traces * Chrono viewing (25% reg power+, 24 hour cool down) * Track people he’s seen * 10x Kryptonian sight length * Microscopic vision * Infrared vision * Can see in the dark OTHER: * Super-Breath 15x * Chronokinesis (50%+ reg power, 24 hours at a time, 1 hour cooldown) * Fire-Breath 15x * Heat Absorption (35%+) * Phantom Zone Immunity * Power Absorption/Copy Immunity * 0.5x Black Bolt Voice * Emotional Control (Empathy-Powers) * Grace Aura * Super Hearing 10x * Telepathy potential * Illusions (Can make pretty much anyone see pretty much anything) * UNDER BLUE SUN: Duplicates up to 5 clones (separate mindsets) * Teleporation (EAST TO WEST OF US) - CAN TP ANYTHING HE’S HOLDING ABOVE GROUND * Telekinesis Superboy * Solar Vampirism * Becomes immune to things that almost (but don’t) kill him * Reality Warp/Matter Manipulation Immunity (25%+ reg power otherwise just resistance) * Telepathic Immunity (5%+ power otherwise just resistance) * Physics warp immunity (30%+ reg power otherwise just resistance) * Weakness detection (power reading) * Power absorption upon killing * 2-hour meditative state that results in 4x power afterwards for 4 hours and causes angry emotional state * BLACK ADAM WILLPOWER x5 * Ultra INSTINCT * Can eject memory-storing shapeshift liquid that people on his conscious-cloud can inhabit. Bodies are specific to those who inhabit - give 2x the powers they had. CK can make these bodies bend to his will. * Dimensional opening (20%+ reg power): Can call upon interdimensional collection of power from Kryptonians (weakens nearby Kryptonians by 50%, increases power by 3x, causes bloodthirstiness, takes 1 minute to occur, lasts 5 minutes) * Mild technopathy (power is based on telepathy’s potency) KILLS/POWERS: (Keeps powers even when exposed to kryptonite, etc) * Weather Wizard (weather powers) * Adam (Sector 1055) (resurrection) * Green Ring & Battery (WILLPOWER) * Night Girl (x20 power in dark) * Ultra Boy (x200 x) * Dolphin (claws, amphibious like Aquaman)) * Phantom Girl (Phantom Zone phasing) * Magenta (electromagnetism control) * Duplicate Damsel (duplication) * Starheart (Chronokinesis, slight RWing, teleporting, energy/matter transmutation - with slight manipulation, Starheart constructs, mystical/non-mystical energy projection, invisibility) * Alan Scott (Starheart power + The Green) * Eradicator (Energy projection, energy absorption, cyberpathy, matter manipulation * Superboy Prime * Lobo (Power of rock) * Savitar (Speed force powers, speed granting) * Deathspawn (Regeneration, body malleability, corrosive planet terraforming) * Martian Manhunter Earth 3 (telepathy, phasing, shapeshifting, invisibility, Martian vision, telekinesis) * Void (omni-teleportation, extreme clairvoyance, spontaneous precog, quantum energy manip) * 1 Big Bang * Meena Dhawan (Negative Speed Force) * Jai West (muscle growth via Speed Force) * Power Boy (absorption of nearby emotion to boost himself, make constructs and blast people, personality change dependent upon emotion) * Guy Gardner 3000 (Green Lantern power) * Top Man (fast spinning) * Turtle (kinetic/speed stopping/absorption) * Bombshell (control Cybrog technopathy, 2x punch power with quantum energy, neural disrupting energy pulses) * Allen Adam (atom reforming) * Harmonia (Aang avatar) * Glorith (chronokinesis, life-sacrifice to reboot timeline - BECOME TIME TRAPPER, slaughtered Daxam, size alteration) * Glorith II (force fields, Eldritch Blast - generate concentrated beam of pure magic energy at opponent) * Rampage (sun makes bigger, ~1.5x Superman strength) * Reign (Kryptonian superweapon; significantly stronger than sun-powered Kryptonians; ~10x stronger than Superman * Divine (Power Girl) * Griffin Grey (disintergration) * Element Lad (transmute lements) * Chemical Kid (control chemical reaction speed, alter chemical reactions) * Atlee (geokinesis) * Eidolon (death touch, sense death/life, immortality, cosmic awareness) * Rose Tattoo (any sort of matter that can be contributed to the act of murder is within his arsenal, detect everything about a murder, sense what it’d require to kill someone, resurrection) * Uncle Dudley (...) * Kamo (fangs, electrokinesis) * Avery Ho (MORE SPEED FORCE!, momentum stealing) * Mother Box (boom tube, New God knowledge, gravity manip, transfer energy, manip life force - more endurance to fatal injury, merge sentient beings in to more powerful being, evolve non-sentient machines) * Batman (..plans?) * Imperator EM, MM, high tier TP, immunity to outside manipulation) * 40 Angels (holy shenanigans) * (Jayboot) Imperator (time manip, MM, EM, creation and destruction of matter/energy through RWing, 'create and manipulate anything') * Major Force (quantum field shit) Paraphernalia Equipment Captain Krypton can form any item that can be used to murder, but always carries certain pieces of equipment at all times anyway. Captain Krypton's Sword: Captain Krypton is regularly equipped with a long, golden-kryptonite sword which is enchanted and scientifically reinforced to be as sharp as possible and be capable of the reflection of energy and mass. Wristgreys: Captain Krypton's wrists are technologically modified to be capable of firing a grey, viscous liquid that can transform its shape into anyone he has killed. These dupes can be controlled by him, or made sapient, and have 2x the power of their original forms. Other Captain Krypton is capable of accessing a psychic headspace in which everyone he kills is duplicated into. Mass can be transferred to and from his psychic dimension, and in one section of the Krypton Mentality resides ~6 trillion Lobos, each with a unique, genetically-modified Surgeon. Trivia Captain Krypton was created as Krypton's "Captain America" equivelant - originally, he was to Superman what Captain America is to a regular man.[[Category:DC] Category:Jayboot Category:Dylan Category:Fanmades Category:Characters